


All She Needed

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Creese, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John is released from jail, he and Joss have a little heart-to-heart. (Post-“Prisoner’s Dilemma” [S2E12])</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the recent "POI Hiatus Fic" event. Sorry for the long wait!

The chilly night wind blew her hair as she stood on the bridge, looking out. She was reflecting on the most recent events and realizing her feelings and why she felt them and, probably more importantly, who she felt them for.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked which caused a skip in Joss Carter's heart. She knew exactly who stood there before her.

Though the darkness was a plenty, Carter still felt the need to hide her smile with her head slightly down as she stood in front of "the man in the suit". A slight tint of rose covered her cheeks and she mentally screamed at herself to "get it together" especially when she saw John Reese's signature smirk which was both unwelcoming and welcoming with a dash of annoying.

  


"No one in particular." she said. For a split second, she wished she had said something less striking and for a split second, she could have sworn she saw a bit of hurt on Reese's face. However, before she could take back her words and say something nicer, John spoke.

"Fusco didn't want to celebrate my release?"

"Finch has him tied up with something."

The two shared a smile as they both imagined their loyal friend taking care of whatever business he was taking care of before they began to move, walking side by side each other, slowly as if stopping time for just a brief moment.

"I just want to say thank you." John said, softly. "I couldn't have gotten through this without a friend to talk to."

A friend? Joss's heart warmed and began to accelerate a bit.

"So, was it all true?" she asked.

They stopped dead in their tracks and look at each other and Joss found herself suddenly lost in John's blue eyes as they gazes met.

"Yes." John said, simply.

"All of it?"

"Most of it."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"The part about being in love."

"Would you ever fall in love again?" she didn't understand why she asked such a question but it slipped out before she could stop it.

John smiled a smile unlike his trademark of a smile. This smile was genuine and it felt like almost a secret smile he shared with very few people and this made Joss happy a bit.

"I suppose if the right person comes along." he said, "I wouldn't deny any feelings for them."

"And.. has the right person come along?" Joss carefully asked.

John moved in, standing closer to Joss with his hands on either side of her arms. Joss's heart beat accerated and she felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as John moved in. He placed a simple kiss on her forehead, keeping his lips there for one moment longer than need be and it told Joss everything she wanted to know. One simple, sweet and soft kiss.

And for Joss, that was truly enough.


End file.
